


Modern Jealousy

by abigaillecters



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you think i don’t care, but you’re wrong. abed/annie before they started dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Anniewillalwaysbedriven (tumblr) requested a fic where Annie flirts with another guy in front of Abed and indp (tumblr) requested a fic where Annie has to choose between Jeff and Abed so I combined the two ideas and this is what I came up with. this is set before Annie and Abed started going out, just to give you some kind of context. So it’s kind of a prequel to my fic ‘The First Date’. Abed has feelings for Annie but she doesn’t realize it and yeah, enjoy ;-;

Annie had started to notice something peculiar; Abed was ignoring her. He hadn’t taken the seat across from her in biology for a few weeks. He hadn’t asked her if she wanted to watch Inspector Spacetime with him and Troy in a while, it was as if she was a stranger to him. It was sort of like they were Chandler and Phoebe from Friends. They never really had stories together.

It was a balmy spring afternoon and Annie was enjoying some quiet time in one of Greendale’s courtyards. Her iPod, a good Nicholas Sparks novel, and a nice cold drink. Under normal circumstances, this would have been the perfect afternoon. But she couldn’t get the way Abed had turned down her offer of chicken fingers during lunch that day. Abed never turned down chicken fingers before. What the heck was going on??! 

And another thing: why did she care so much? She and Abed were just friends. Friends go through hot and cold phases, right? She shouldn’t have been worrying about this as much as she was. Snap out of it Annie, she thought. He’s only your friend. Your emotionally unavailable friend. Nothing more. Annie wasn’t sure about what she was feeling but she was sure she didn’t want to think about it anymore. Instead, she decided to focus on Dear John. Okay, so maybe she’d already read it three times but she just could not get enough of the corny romance.

She was halfway through the book and her lemonade was gone when Jeff Winger sat next to her on the bench. He nodded hello to Annie while he continued to text god knows who on his BlackBerry. She figured since Jeff was next to her she might as well talk to him. She cleared her throat as a kind of bat signal to him that she wanted conversation. 

“Hey Annie, what’s up?” was not exactly the thrilling conversation starter she was looking for, but it would have to do.

“Oh nothing much, just reading, enjoying the fact that we don’t have any biology homework tonight,”

“Oh yeah? That class has been kicking my ass recently so I guess it’s nice to have a bit of a break,” he replied, never taking his eyes off the phone’s keyboard.

“I totally know what you mean. Oh and speaking of biology, what do you think is going on with Abed lately? He’s been acting kinda strange,” Annie asked, genuinely curious.

Jeff finally looked up. He even lifted his sunglasses off of his eyes. “Strange? Annie we are talking about a man who puts hot cocoa mix into cold milk and calls it ‘special drink’. I don’t think he was ever normal to begin with,” replied Jeff, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Annie playfully nudged his shoulder. “You know what I mean! He’s just been acting kind of avoid-y towards me lately and I just figured that since you’re pretty close with him you might happen to know what’s going on, that’s all,” Annie sank back into the wooden bench, marking her page in her book with a bookmark and gently placing it back into her backpack. 

“Um, Annie, is there something you want to tell me? Like maybe why you’re asking me about what’s going on with Abed? Because usually when you notice something strange you ask him about it directly. I mean, you guys live together for gods sake,”

“Well, um, you see, I, uh…..” she couldn’t seem to find the right words to explain what she was feeling.

“Oh my god. D-Do you like Abed?”

“What?! I ask if you know what’s up with him and you leap to that conclusion? What is wrong with you Jeff?!”

“Okay, gooood. I mean I was a little worried there for a second,”

“What?”

“Come on, Annie. We both know you could do so much better. Abed, he’s a nice guy and all but he’s a boy and you need a man,” Jeff tilted Annie’s chin so that he was looking directly into her eyes. 

Annie began to smile and blush and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. That was pretty much her go-to method of flirting that isn’t quite flirting. “Jeff, w-what are you saying?”

“What i’m saying, Annie, is that I think we could learn a lot from each other. You’re young and smart and I’m older and handsome. Think about it, will you?” he gently stroked Annie’s cheek before picking his phone back up and walking towards the cafeteria, texting as he strolled.

Annie scoffed and folded her arms, letting her body relax into the wooden bench. Little did she know that Abed was sitting right behind her on a different bench and he had heard the entire exchange between Annie and Jeff and it made him feel ~things~. Things he hadn’t felt since he heard about Jeff and Annie’s kiss at the Transfer Dance.

It made him feel jealous. 

He didn’t like the thought of Annie with another man. But lets face it, he was emotionally unavailable, pop culture reference machine Abed Nadir and she, she was Annie Edison. And she was perfect. She’d never choose him over Jeff, but he couldn’t let her make a mistake by going out with him. Abed knew what Jeff did to women, he couldn’t let that happen to Annie. 

Annie felt someone poke her shoulder blade.

“Hey, wha-. Oh, Abed. It’s only you. You startled me! Wait, when, when did you get here?”

“I’ve been here awhile. I heard pretty much everything. I know that Jeff kind of sort of asked you out. His wording was a little ambiguous but his tone implied that he was definitely serious about wanting to date you,” Abed said monotonously. 

“Since when do you care who I go out with? You never said anything about Vaughn or Dr. Rich, so why are you saying something about Jeff? You and Jeff are friends,” Annie couldn’t bring herself to look at Abed as she spoke.

“Look, Annie, we both know that Jeff isn’t the relationship type of guy. You’re the relationship type of girl. You’ll only end up getting hurt,” there was a hint of concern in his voice. 

“So what do you care if I go out with Jeff? It’s my business and anyway, you’ve been avoiding me!” Annie was starting to get a bit frustrated.

“You think I don’t care, but you’re wrong. I care. I don’t want Jeff to use you and then throw you away. Please just stay his friend. Don’t go out with him. Please,” Abed’s voice had gotten quieter and softer. He had also moved into the spot that Jeff had been sitting in, right next to Annie.

“Well, if you care so much then why have you been avoiding me?”

“You were starting to flirt with Jeff again and it made me jealous because I care about you Annie. But I also didn’t want to get in the way of you and Jeff if that’s what would have made you happy,”

Annie was quiet for a moment as she thought about what to say back.”Abed, I don’t really know what I want right now. I’m really confused. I mean, I have this thing, connection, I don’t know with Jeff but-“

“But what?”

“Lately, I think I kind of, um, might,er have feelings for you,” the flush on Annie’s cheeks matched the red of her sweater. Abed went from shy to puzzled.

“Y-you, you do?”

“Yeah. I mean you’re great and you let me move in with you and Troy and you showed me the Dreamatorium and you make me believe it’s okay to have a little fun sometimes. Like I don’t always have to be so mature all the time,” Annie smiled the shy smile that drove Abed crazy. Well, any passersby wouldn’t know it drove him crazy based on his facial expressions but there was definitely a lot going on in his mind.

“Abed, why aren’t you saying anything? Say something please. I tell you I have feelings for you and you say nothing?” Annie started to tense up again.

“Sorry. I was just thinking. You know how our first year at Greendale, when you asked me to participate in your psychology experiment, I said we were more like Chandler and Phoebe?”

“Um, yeah,”

“Well I was thinking that maybe we could be more like Chandler and Monica?”

“I suppose we could give it a shot. I’d really like to be your Monica, Abed,” Annie smiled, reaching for Abed’s hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

“I’d like to be your Chandler, Annie.” he had a look of pure hope in his eyes. It was something Annie had never really seen before but she liked it. 

“I think this is the part where you’re supposed to kiss me,”

“Right, of course,” Abed tucked a strand of Annie’s hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. And then they were kissing. Abed’s parted lips met Annie’s and her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were resting on her waist.

Annie noticed something when she was kissing Abed on that park bench. She felt things she hadn’t felt when she had kissed Vaughn, Dr. Rich, or Jeff.

She felt alive.


End file.
